Not a Monster
by Bluerazzledazzle
Summary: A short GaaHina fluff. Enjoy.


GaaraXHinata forever

GaaraXHinata forever

My name? It doesn't matter. No one cares about my name. All they care about is the beast inside of me. The shukaku (spelling) always inside. Always watching. I was born a monster, I cannot control my power some of the time. And when that happens, the monster comes out.

--

Um. I'm Hinata. I'm a failure. I was always told that, and now I believe it. I am part of the Hyuuga clan. We are the most powerful taijutsu clan. But it doesn't really matter. I'm not.

--

Somewhere in the Leaf Village...

"C'mon Hinata-chan! Try harder."

"Y-yes, Kiba-kun."

The girl was struggling to get to the top of a wall that they were climbing.

She slipped and started to fall. She could send chakra to her hands and hold on through sheer power, for she had it, but she hadn't the practice.

Even the byaguugan could not help her out of this. She fell.

Someone grabbed her and brought her to the top. It was Kurenai, her teacher.

"Hinata!" What are you thinking?"

Hinata started then looked around. Kiba-kun and Shino-kun were nowhere to be seen.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am. I-I w-won't do it again."

"Of course you won't" Kurenai said realizing she was sorry.

"You took the blame for it but I already caught Kiba. He was trying to sneak to the Ramen shop."

"O-oh."

"We need to work on your chakra control. You are part of the Hyuuga clan, you have great power, and you can't use it properly.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am."

Kurenai looked down at the fidgeting girl with almost tears of sympathy. This child just wasn't any good at being a ninja.

--

"Gaara, are you coming."

"Temari, if you don't want to die I'd say that you should bother me."

"Uh, yes of course Gaara, but we have to go."

"Don't interrupt me!" yelled the boy and sand started to surround the girl.

"N-no Gaara, sorry, please Gaara-kun, I'm your sister!"

The sand halted and slowly retreated.

"Just go."

The girl ran carrying her giant fan behind her.

He looked out the window at the rising sun.

They were to go to the Chuunin exams in the Leaf Village and then cause the downfall.

He was a weapon, nothing else, he had to kill everyone, or he had no purpose. He turned to go out the door that was his portal to the world that hated him. He loved only himself no one else mattered. No one cared for him. His mother hated him. His father hated him. His siblings were scared of him. A thought of Yashamaru passed through his head. It seemed to pierce his skull. So painful. Then it stopped. He looked up and went through the door

--

"Hey Hinata-chan!" said the blond boy.

"O-oh Naruto-kun, h-h-hi, um...er...h-ow y-you?

"Oh hey Kiba-kun!" said Naruto not realizing Hinata was speaking to him.

She retreated to the safety of the trees.

She activated the byaguugan. She saw Shino-kun playing with a beetle and Kiba still talking to Naruto.

Naruto-kun. So optimistic, so proud, so sweet. He would never see her for what she was. At least he wouldn't notice her watching him.

The chuunin exams were coming up. She would have to fight. If she would have to fight Naruto-kun, she wouldn't. She couldn't hurt Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun, who gave her courage, who gave her strength? Anyway, she was no good at fighting. Even with her Hyuuga milky white eyes.

She walked through the woods, and looked back through the trees. Kiba was practicing with Akamaru. Naruto-kun had left. He had probably joined his team. Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan were so lucky to have him as a teammate.

She walked and walked moving away from the practice fields. Soon she was running. Running away from it all. She ran blindly crying as she went. Suddenly she ran into someone. She immediately felt bloodlust and she opened her eyes to see three people a girl in a white shoulder less dress. A boy covered in black with a bandaged creature on his back. And a boy with a tattoo of love on his forehead. His face was frightening, it was contorted in rage, and the gourd on his back had opened and sand was pouring out.

She gasped at his appearance and backed up.

"I'm s-so sorry." She said with courage unlike her.

He paused then looked confused.

The girl spoke up.

"You better go girl. Or Gaara here wi—"

"Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" She continued. She never talked to anybody like this. She didn't stutter. She didn't feel afraid which was odd because his appearance was one of which wanted to kill her. She felt good and she smiled.

"Please forgive me I wasn't looking where I was going."  
His confusion was over apparent.

No one ever apologized. And he never hesitated with anyone he didn't know. And even then, she hurt him. Why didn't he just release the Jutsu and end her life? His mouth spoke but he barely understood that the words that he was saying.

"I-its ok. I'm fine."

She smiled. Ever since he was born, only one person had ever smiled at him and he was dead. It must be a trick. But her face. It was too innocent. She was just smiling.

"Let's go Temari, Kankuro." He stated again against his will.

"Well, bye." She said and turned away.

"bye." He said

Temari looked from Gaara to the girl to Kankuro.

Kankuro looked stunned and then a slight smile came over his face.

--

Hinata ran back to the forest a smile on her face. The before she reached it she turned around to the boy.

"What's your name?" she yelled

"Gaara!" he yelled back

"My names Hinata!"

The she ran back to the woods and past.

Her feet ran and when she reached the practice area Kiba was still prating with Akamaru.

She tried to exclaim a hello but it came out

"h-helo...ki-kiba-un. "

She didn't understand. Why couldn't she muster the courage she could with Gaara.

--

What was this feeling?

It's like nothing I've ever felt. Wait, except when I was with Yashamaru. Love. It cannot be. I love only myself. No one else matters. But when she smiled. Somehow, I felt different. Something I only felt once. What was it?...happiness. That was it. Impossible I cannot feel happiness unless blood is poured. I'm afraid. I cannot be in love. I don't believe it.

--

Who was that boy? He looked so confused and pained. And why didn't I stutter around him? So many questions, maybe he's going to the Chuunin exams like me. I better try harder, get my strength up. I will try my best. Maybe I'll stay with him till the end.

--

At the Chuunin exams...

"First you will have some preliminaries. We didn't realize there would be so many of you." The woman said.

So you all wished us to die in the Forest of Death. I thought. Of course, she did everyone wanted me dead. But why should I care? Nothing can touch me. Nothing.

So...this is going to be harder than I thought. Preliminaries. Just one more chance to be beaten. But what did I see in the forest? When Gaara. He just killed three people without even caring...without blinking. Maybe what I've heard is right. Maybe he really is just a monster...

--

That girl, her spell has worn off. But when I see her, it takes hours for me to not care about anyone. He who wishes to kill me will kill me if I do not stop thinking of her. It clouds my already struggling mind. I must kill her, I must.

--

And so this went on for the weeks that the chuunin exams took place. Until the night before Sasuke and him were supposed to battle.

--

What will I do. I lost. Now I will never be next to Gaara. However, if what they say is true, he might just kill me. And if he does then what will I do. I don't wish to die. Oh god. He is probably SMACK

"Ow." Moaned Hinata rubbing her head. It felt like a sandy hand had struck her forehead.

Looking up she saw Gaara. Murderous.

"Gaara." She said a look of love on her eyes that she did not know was there.

What is she stupid! I'm about to kill her and she looks at me in such a way. So pitiful maybe I shan't kill her, but crush that face...that beautiful face of hers. NO! I will not be put under her spell again.

Raising his hand, he sent sand to hold her legs and hands he made sure that she couldn't move.

"N-no. Gaara. Please." She said looking with longing towards him.

"Why shouldn't I kill you." He said hate strewn across his face

"Because I don't stutter around you. I can look at you without reverting my eyes. I'm so scared and yet my heart isn't racing because of it. I don't understand it."

A searing pain rushed into his mind as he remembered the love he once felt. It was the same.

"N-no. Not again. She'll hurt me just like the rest." He thrust his hand to her throat.

She was limp. Not fighting the rising sand. She just looked at him. I smile on her face.

Tears rushed to his face only to be stopped by his exhaustion and the sand.

"Please. No." He said and the sand stopped at her chest. Her hands were free and they were calmly held at her waist.

"Gaara. Why did you stop? If I am causing you pain then—"

"Please. Run. I am a monster." He said using his strength to lay the sand down to free her.

She didn't run. She leaned forward and put her hand to his face.

She looked into his eyes with her glassy white eyes.

"You are no monster." She said and put her arms around him holding him in an embrace that he had never felt before.

Speechless, and unable to move he felt his power fall away and his eyes sting with the daggers of tears.

They fell down his face. And he felt the monster inside of him writhe, but he did not feel the pain of it. She was taking all his pain.

He raised his arms to embrace her back. The monster riled, screeched within him. He felt it scream, he was causing it pain.

He pulled away slightly. Looking over her shoulder. The sand was creeping over to them, as if of its own will. He focused. More than he ever had. All his energy forcing it back. Nothing was going to ruin this moment. It wasn't stopping.

"Stop." He murmured praying that she wouldn't pull back thinking he was speaking to her.

She did, she pulled back and immediately the sand grasped her neck and face. It pulled her back into the ground. All the pain that he knew he should have been feeling came back full force.

"NO!" he yelled and the sand parted leaving her coughing.

"I'm so sorry, please, I didn't do that. It did it by itself, please, forgive me."

She sat up coughing. "Gaara, you must control the monster inside you. I am not strong enough to stop you if you accidentally hurt me."

"Bu-but it wasn't me. I didn't have control over it." He said panicking, would she leave him.

"I know that you saved me. I would have died if not for your control."

"Please, don't leave me." He said looking at the sand that they were kneeling in.

Suddenly he felt his head forced back and something warm against his face.

He tried to look ahead of him but all he saw was the closed eyes of Hinata and her raven hair.

A kiss.

Him, the monster, being kissed by a girl.

He let himself be drawn into the kiss and he raised his arms to embrace her. He felt her shift the gourd of his back.

Pressure forced him onto his back so he laid into the soft earth. He felt her weight on his hips, legs, stomach. She was kissing him deeply.

She paused for breath and in doing so, he felt her bangs float along his forehead and cheek.

"Why?" he asked. He didn't really want an answer but he had to know.

"Because, from the moment I saw you my heart was yours. I don't understand it but I knew I couldn't live without you."

Then she kissed him. No longer was it a loving kiss, but a passionate kiss that he knew would last a lifetime. Time stopped for the two lovers. No longer did the sand move. He knew that even with the monster inside of him she would be with him.


End file.
